Forgetting Sam
by AuroraMorganneRaines
Summary: Based on the prompt, "imagine you are hunting with Sam and Dean when you are hit by a witch's spell causing you to totally forget your boyfriend, Sam."


_This is is my first Supernatural fanfic and my first in a very long time. Reviews are welcome and desired. Don't be mean, just be honest._

 _Except for my OC I did not create these characters. I merely borrow them for the playground in my mind._

 _(imagine being on a hunt with Sam and Dean but you are hit by a witch's spell and forget all about Sam, your boyfriend)_

My head felt like it was gonna split wide open, throbbing like someone was playing a drum solo, and my poor head was the drums. I opened my eyes slowly, thankful that the room was dark save for one dim lamp in the far corner. I surveyed my surroundings carefully. It seemed to be a fairly nondescript motel room. I was not surprised by that. As hunters, me and Dean lived out of motel rooms usually.

I sat up quickly as I thought that, too quickly. Dean, my fellow hunter and best friend. The last thing I remembered was a hunt in Tallahassee. A witch, mine and Dean's least favorite "monster". They weren't born evil or even transformed against their will. These crazy fools chose to be evil; all out of a twisted desire for power, prestige, revenge, or whatever. I remembered cornering her in an abandoned warehouse. The details were a little fuzzy but I remember jumping forward as she flung a spell at Dean. Then nothing.

I relaxed at seeing Dean sprawled out on the other full bed in the room. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his muddy boots still on. One leg and arm hung over the side as if he had barely made it to the bed before flopping down in exhaustion. I chuckled softly, that was a common occurrence in our line of work.

I was so caught up in the happy revelation that we were both alive and currently safe that I somehow missed the tall form standing in the bathroom doorway. That is until said form flung itself across the dark room and pulled me into a close embrace.

I knew I would regret it later but with my arms pinned by this behemoth of a man, I had few options open to me. I slammed my head forward, causing him to grunt in pain and pull away. Ignoring the lightening that was shooting through my skull I jumped to my feet. I swayed drunkenly as the dizziness hit me and lunged for a weapon. The man was approaching me now, his arms open as if he meant to grab me again. I could see his lips moving but all I could hear was the blood roaring in my ears. I saw him turn and head for Dean, who was still on the bed asleep. I grabbed the phone from the bedside table and swung it as hard as I could against the back of his head. With a cry of pain he fell onto the floor. Dean shot up from the bed, hand already on his knife. He looked at me in shock, "What the hell are you doing Holly?"

"He grabbed me!", I sputtered indignantly.

Dean huffed in annoyance, "Maybe cause he was worried about his girlfriend!".

"Well that's no excuse! In fact that makes it worse. If he has a girlfriend he has no right to be hugging me in the dark, damn handsy hunters. If I had a boyfriend I sure wouldn't want him getting so close to another girl no matter how upset he was."

The tall hunter was halfway sitting up, staring at me with a concerned and pained look on his face. Dean turned to look at me, his face confused.

"Holly, Sam is your boyfriend."

I wrinkled my brow, "Who's Sam?"

Deans eyes got wide, his mouth hanging slightly open as if he wanted to say something but nothing would come out. The big guy however was looking at me like his world had just collapsed. That bothered me, but I wasn't entirely sure why it would. He cradled his head in his hands. Dean walked over and sat me on the edge of the bed.

"Sam, my little brother. Your boyfriend for the last two years or more. You've known him just as long as you've known me, Holly."

I shook my head slowly. I remembered a half brother, Adam. But he was dead. Killed by ghouls before Dean could even meet him. A sad twisted job that had been. But I didn't remember a another brother named Sam. And I sure didn't remember dating anyone named Sam. That in itself didn't mean much though. I'd never really dated anyone or even hooked up. Dean was like family to me, my bestie, and the thought of being with him like that had never crossed my mind.

That seemed odd though. Who had ever heard of a twenty two year old virgin hunter? I wasn't a prude so it was a little strange that I didn't have a past. In fact, I couldn't even remember ever kissing a guy. Surely I should have had a first kiss by now. But I could worry about my lackluster love life later. Right now I needed to figure this out.

Dean handed me a glass of water and two tylenol. I took them gratefully, gulping both down at once. The big man, who I now realized was this Sam, was sitting at the table. His eyes were closed and one huge hand was pressed to his forehead as if he too had a bad headache. Considering how hard I had clocked him with the phone after the head butt I had given him, he probably did. Dean was talking to Castiel. Now the angel, I remembered. He was at the Men of Letters bunker. They were trying to find the spell that had hit me. But I knew it was a long shot.

I was still dressed in my dirty jeans and stained t-shirt. Leaving them to their own devices I grabbed my tote bag and headed towards the bathroom. Since Dean was busy I awkwardly placed my hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked at me with sad eyes. I gulped, "Im gonna go take a shower. Let Dean know, okay?" He nodded slowly as I rushed away. I didn't know him even though Dean swore I should. But the fact that he was suffering still bothered me somehow.

In the bathroom I dug through my bag, fishing out my shampoo and body wash. I threw my dirty clothes in the corner of the room. After turning the hot water on I stood underneath the steamy spray. Before the water could turn cold I rinsed off and wrapped myself in a towel. I dug through the bag again, searching for my toothbrush. My fingers hit a slim piece of plastic and I dragged it out. But instead of my toothbrush it was a thin plastic wand, a pregnancy test.

I stared in shock at the two pink lines. I wasn't stupid, I knew very well what that meant. Pregnant. I slumped to the floor, pressing a hand to my still flat stomach. How in the world would I handle raising a child with all the evil beings that knew me and wanted me dead. A pregnant hunter was virtually unheard of. It was a death sentence in our line of work, especially alone. But still the thought of giving it up was never an option. This was my child. It may be just a tiny mass of cells now but I loved them already. How could I not, this was a piece of me. A piece of Sam.

Sam!

Suddenly the memories flooded through my mind. Sam kissing me tenderly for the first time, holding me close during a thunderstorm, wiping a speck of frosting from my mouth. The memories flew by and I sobbed as tears fell freely down my face. Sam, the love of my life. The only man I had ever wanted. How in the world had I ever forgotten him.

I scrambled to my feet and rushed from the bathroom, sliding on the slick tiles. Sam still sat at the table in defeat. I flung myself at him, sending us both crashing to the floor. I heard Dean yell then sputter something about going to get coffee. But I was beyond caring. I was in Sam's arms and that was all that mattered. He pulled me close to him sitting with his back against the wall. I snuggled in his lap, just happy to be near him again.

Later we would have to talk and Dean would have to know as well. There would be decisions to make, but none of that could bother me now. For now we were in the eye of the storm that always swirled around us, safe.


End file.
